justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson Z-19 Skreemer
The Jackson Z-19 Skreemer is one of the 4 attack helicopters in Just Cause (1). Appearance The wheels are poorly arranged, so the helicopter easily falls onto its side when on uneven ground. It has 2 seats, but you can never have a passenger. The pilot sits in the front seat. It's obviously based on the Boeing AH-64 Apache, but with a different combination of weapons and cockpit. Performance It's faster than civilian and police helicopters and about average in comparison to military helicopters. It has good maneuverability and takes off quickly as well. The windows often break when attacked by a police helicopter, but the Skreemer is the only helicopter that can survive a direct missile hit. It will explode if hit by a second missile. Very rarely will you see this helicopter survive the former. All versions are armed with missiles that fire one at a time and machine-guns. The improved survivability and well rounded performance makes this attack helicopter the best to use in any situation. Versions and locations Glitches Main article: Just Cause Bugs and glitches. * Because of its bad wheel arrangement, it always falls tilted to one side when it spawns at the Rioja 04 "Eagle's nest" safehouse. * When it spawns at the Rioja 09 "Camp Altitude" safehouse, the wheels are stuck in the ground, but you can still take off normally. See also There are 3 more types of attack helicopters in Just Cause: *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. - Heavy. *Delta 5H4 Boxhead. - Light. *Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt. - Heavy. Gallery Military Skreemer.png|San Esperito Military version. Military Skreemer Back.png|San Esperito Military version rear. Military Skreemer Underside.png|San Esperito Military version underside. Military Skreemer Side.png|San Esperito Military version side. Mendoza's Submarine.png|A military version in the far right, during the mission Taking Out The Garbage. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and Alexander AX-14.JPG|A San Esperito Military version alongside a crashed Alexander AX-14. Police Skreemer.png|Unique Police version. Police Skreemer 2.png|Unique Police version underside. Black Hand Skreemer.png|Black Hand version. Black Hand Skreemer Underside.png|Black Hand version, underside view. Black Hand Jackson Z-19 Skreemer.JPG|Black Hand version, side view. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, green and brown, view from front.jpg|Guerrilla version provided in sidemissions (green) and Guerrilla version provided at safehouses (brown ) together side by side, side view from front. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, green and brown, view from behind.jpg|The same versions, view from behind. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version, provided in sidemissions, front view..jpg|Guerrilla version, provided in sidemissions, front view. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version, provided in sidemissions, side view from front..jpg|Guerrilla version, (sidemissions), side view from front. Guerrilla_Skreemer.png|Guerrilla version (sidemissions), side view. Guerrilla_Skreemer_2.png|Guerrilla version, (sidemissions), side view from front. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version, provided in sidemissions, upper view..jpg|Guerrilla version, (sidemissions), upper view. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla Safehouse, front view..jpg|Guerrilla version at safehouse , (This Guerrilla version has no decals), front view. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, side view from front..jpg|Guerrilla version at safehouse , side view from front. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, side view..jpg|Guerrilla version at safehouse , side view. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, rear view..jpg|Guerrilla version at safehouse , rear view. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, underside view..jpg|Guerrilla version at safehouse , underside view. Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, Guerrilla version at Safehouse, upper view..jpg|Guerrilla version at safehouse , upper view. Jackson_Z-19_Skreemer,_Guerrilla_version_at_Safehouse,_inside_view of the front..jpg|Guerrilla version at Safehouse, inside view of the front. Black Hand Jackson Z-19 Skreemer (2).JPG|view of the main rotor. Casino side.png|Brown version at the CASINO. Casino rear.png|Brown version at the CASINO. Tanker 2.png|Rioja version at a Tanker during a Rioja sidemission. N-Missiles 1.png|Rioja version at some destroyed nuclear missile siloes. Video this video shows the "Black Hand" version of this attack helicopter Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content